Suki's troep: Hoofdstuk 4
Suki, haar laffe zusje Kara en haar zelfingenomen neefje Vlek zijn drie leeuwenwelpen die op de Afrikaanse savanne leven. Ze maken zich geen zorgen zolang ze jong zijn, maar eens ze ouder worden, krijgen ze te maken met de problemen van het volwassen zijn. Welkom in de troep Tevreden rekte Suki zich van top tot teen uit. De zon stond laag aan de hemel en een koel briesje beroerde haar neus. Het gras was groen van de voorbije regens, en alles voelde jong en fris aan. Net toen ze haar kop weer oprichtte, voelde ze scherpe tandjes in haar staart bijten. 'Een beetje voorzichtig, kleintjes!' zei ze vermanend. Het welpje piepte even, en ging toen weer naar zijn broertje en zusjes om met hen tussen de struiken te worstelen. Vertederd bekeek Suki hen. Ze verbleef nu al een volledige seizoencirkel in Titus' troep, en ze had het prima naar haar zin. Een paar weken geleden had ze vier welpje gekregen, en ze waren stuk voor stuk steek en gezond. 'Je broertje niet zo bijten, Regula!' berispte ze haar oudste dochtertje. Regula keek haar moeder met grote, onschuldige ogen aan, maar Suki liet zich niet vermurwen. 'Voorzichtiger zijn!' De speeltijd liep algauw tot een einde z'n Suki riep haar welpen bij zich om te drinken. In de welving van haar buik kneeddden ze met hun kleine pootjes om de melkproductie op gang te brengen. Teder likte Suki hen met haar tong. De afgelopen tijd had ze haar welpen veilig verborgen gehouden, beschermd voor mogelijke gevaren. Maar het moment dat ze voorgesteld zouden moeten worden aan de rest van de troep kwam naderbij, en dat baarde haar zorgen. Titus zou zonder meer blij zijn om zijn welpen te zien, maar Uiloog en de andere leeuwinnen vormden een ander probleem. Hoe zouden zij reageren? Waarschijnlijk niet al te best, hoewel Suki intussen goed geïntegreerd was. Ze besloot om eerst naar Titus te gaan. Als hij de welpen accepteerde, was de kans des te groter dat de leeuwinnen dat ook zouden doen. 'Waar gaan we heen? Mijn poten doen pijn!' piepte Regula klagend. Suki suste haar dochter. 'Rustig maar, kleintje. We zijn er bijna.' Hoe goed ze ook probeerde haar welpen over het pad te krijgen, ze kon niet ontkennen dat ze er inderdaad een beetje moe begonnen uit te zien. 'Ik zal jullie op beurten een stukje dragen', bood ze aan, waarop ze haar kleinste welp bij zijn nekvel pakte en begon te dragen. Het schoot niet op, maar ze kwamen tenminste geen gevaren tegen. Uiteindelijk arriveerden ze bij een grote holte in de grond, met een tunnel die de duisternis invoerde. Suki voelde de welp die ze droeg rillen. 'Moeten we daarin?' Zuchtend zette ze haar kleintje op de grond en begon zachtjes te roepen. 'Titus!' thumb|272px Vader Een slaperig gegrom klonk vanuit de duisternis, gevolgd door het geschuifel van poten en ten slotte kwam Titus uit het hol tevoorschijn. De welpen deinsden een seconde terug bij het zien van de gehavende kop, de weelderige manen en de brede poten. 'Toe maar, kleintjes', spoorde Suki hen aan. 'Het is jullie vader.' Haar hart bonkte onder haar ribbenkast. Ze wist immers niet hoe Titus op de wellen zou reageren. Maar die begon zijn kroost vriendelijk te besnuffelen en gaf hen een lik. Al snel overwonnen de welpen hun angst en begonnen ze met hun vader te spelen. Titus liet zich op zijn buik vallen en stond toe dat de welpje over hem heen klommen, in zijn oren en staart beten en aan zijn manen trokken. 'Niet te hard, kleintjes!' vermaande hij hen vriendelijk. Vertederd keek Suki naar het tafereel voor haar. Nu Titus haar welpen als de zijne had aanvaard, was er veel meer kans dat de andere leeuwinnen dat ook zouden doen. De andere leeuwinnen reageerden uiteindelijk beter op de welpen dan verwacht. Ze lieten de kleintjes over hen heen klimmen, likten hen zachtjes en gaven hen zo nu en dan een standje als dat nodig was. Blijkbaar had de komst van vier nieuwe, kleine wezentjes moederlijke gevoelens in de andere leeuwinnen gewekt. Tegenover Suki waren de afgelopen maanden niet veel veranderd, maar ze respecteerden haar en aangezien ze dol waren op haar welpen, was Suki al heel gelukkig. Ze had haar draai in de nieuwe troep gevonden, had een eigen plaats en nu had ze zelfs haar eigen welpen. Er was niets dat nu nog verkeerd kon gaan. Indringers Het was een heldere nacht met een hemel vol sterren toen Suki, met haar welpen in de welving van haar buik, tussen de doornstruiken lag. De andere leeuwinnen waren op jacht, maar zij wilde haar welpen niet alleen laten. Een paar maanden waren verstreken sinds de welpen in de troep aanvaard waren. In die tijd was het landschap weer gaan verdorren, wat inhield dat de prooi opnieuw schaarser werd. Ook de rivier begon langzaam dunner en ondieper te worden, en dat bracht nieuwe bedreigingen met zich mee. Eerder, op de middag, hadden zij en de andere leeuwinnen indringers geroken aan deze kant van de rivier. Maar het waren niet zomaar indringers geweest; de geuren kwamen van dezelfde leeuwen waar Suki al die tijd terug mee was opgegroeid. Ze zouden haar vast niet meer tolereren, niet na een zulke lange tijd. Daarom hield ze haar welpen maar liever dicht bij zich. 'Ik heb honger, moeder', klonk het klagend van Regula. Zachtjes likte Suki haar dochter tussen de oren. 'Ik weet het, kleintje. Morgen zullen we eten vinden. Beloofd.' Ondanks de zorgen in haar kop, dwong Suki zichzelf te gaan liggen en te slapen. Het duurde een poosje voor de slaap kwam, en het duurde nog langer voor ze echt rustig sliep. Op een gegegeven moment merkten haar welpen dat hun moeder in een diepe roes verzonken was, en ze begonnen onder elkaar te miauwen. Zachtjes verwijderden ze zich van hun moeder om wat verderop tussen de doornstruiken te spelen. Twee welpen vochten om een oude schedel, een andere probeerde een boomstronk te beklimmen en de vierde staarde ingespannen naar een muis die over de grond scharrelde. Geen van hen hadden ze de grote, dreigende gestalte in de gaten die op de vlakte naar hen toe sloop. Toen Suki de volgende ochtend wakker werd, merkte ze dat haar welpen niet meer bij haar waren. Meteen klaarwakker sprong ze overeind. 'Welpjes?' riep ze zachtjes. Geen antwoord. Ze doorzocht de doornstruiken. 'Welpjes, waar zijn jullie? Kom alsjeblieft hier!' Maar ze kon hen nergens ontdekken. Opeens ontdekte ze een geurspoor ter hoogte van een kleine kuil, net voorbij de laatste struik. Tot hiertoe waren ze in ieder geval nog bij elkaar geweest. Maar opeens begonnen de geuren zich te splitsen, en de geur van angst was nu zeer duidelijk te ruiken. Er was iets mis. Er was iets heel erg mis. Oude vijanden Suki kende deze geur, maar waarvan? Ze kon het niet thuisbrengen. 'Welpjes?' probeerde ze nogmaals, wanhopiger dit keer. Ze bleef het vreemde geurspoor volgen tot het abrupt stopte bij een groepje rotsen. Hier hield de geur op. Nogmaals riep ze, maar dit keer kwam er wel antwoord. Een diep, dreigend gegrom weerklonk en een grote leeuw met gaten in zijn manen kwam tevoorschijn. 'Iets verloren?' grijnsde hij vuil. Suki bevroor ter plekke. Geen wonder dat ze de geur had herkend. Het was Bot! 'Wat heb je gedaan met mijn welpen?' grauwde ze met ontblootte tanden. Bot keek niet erg op van haar plotse razernij. 'Ze zijn gewoon vermist', lachte hij. 'En als jouw troep deze landen niet verlaat, zullen deze twee ook vermist raken.' Op dat moment staken twee kleine welpjes hun kopje vantussen de rotsen, en meteen holde Suki op hen af en begon hen te likken. 'Regula en Rura! Gelukkig, jullie zijn veilig!' riep ze uit. Bot lachte nog een keer en liep op zijn dooie gemak weer weg. Vol afschuw staarde Suki hem na. Een dodelijke brul weerklonk, en Suki's kleine welpen deinsden even terug bij de ontblootte tanden en flitsende klauwen. Uiloog en de andere leeuwinnen waren razend, en zelfs Titus verkeerde in een staat van pure razernij. Maar die razernij was niet naar Suki of haar jongen gericht. De troepleider begon wild met zijn staart ge zwiepen en ijsbeerde heen en weer. 'Ze willen ons verdrijven', mompelde hij binnensmonds. 'Maar dat zal hen niet lukken.' De leeuwinnen wachtten in stilte af tot er een besluit zou vallen. 'Ik zal Donker en Bot confronteren', besloot Titus ten slotte. 'Ze mogen hier niet mee wegkomen. Uiloog, jij hebt hier de leiding. Suki, jij blijft hier op de welpen letten.' Zonder nog iets te zeggen begon hij weg te lopen, zijn staart recht achter zich en zijn kin fier in de lucht. Hij was klaar om de strijd aan te gaan. Maar Suki bleef hem verbijsterd nakijken. Dit kon hij niet doen! Hij zou zomaar op de vijand afstormen en dan zou hij gewond raken of, nog erger, gedood. Maar ze wilde ook niet dat hij haar moeder of zus zou aanvallen. Ze moest dat zien te verhinderen. Maar hoe kon ze dat doen? 'Waar gaan we heen, moeder?' vroeg Regula, achter haar moeder aan dribbelend. 'We gaan een eindje wandelen naar de rivier', vertelde Suki haar. 'Het wordt een lange trip, maar niemand zal ons zien.' Haar welpen hijgden blij, maar toch kon ze nog steeds de schok in hun oogjes zien omwille van wat hen was overkomen. Suki begreep haar welpen maar al te goed, maar ze wist dat ze nu niet kon stoppen. Om er helemaal zeker van te zijn dat ze wist hoe het haar welpen verging, had ze besloten hen mee te nemen. Met wat geluk zou ze Titus kunnen inhalen nog voor hij al te diep in vijandelijk territorium was, en dan zouden haar jongen ook niet te lang in gevaar zijn. Bekend terrein De zon begon al te zakken toen Suki en haar welpen de rivier bereikten, en meteen zagen ze hoe het kwam dat de andere troep zo makkelijk was kunnen oversteken. De eens zo machtige rivier was geslonken tot een smal, modderig kanaal. Grote gaten in de oever verraadden waar krokodillen holen hadden gegraven om een zomerslaap te houden. Desondanks deinsde Suki toch even achteruit. 'We moeten voorzichtig zijn', zei ze tegen haar kleintjes. Ze zocht een plekje uit waar het waterpeil nog niet eens tot haar knieën reikte, en ze begon het water over te steken. Regula en Rura piepten toen ze het vieze water tegen hun buikvacht aanvoelden, maar ze zetten dapper door, hun moeder achterna. Toen ze de andere over eenmaal bereikt hadden, waren ze bijna volledig doorweekt met modder. Een beetje schuldig probeerde Suki hen zo goed mogelijk te wassen. Toen ze klaar was en de lucht opsnoof, rook ze opeens Titus' geur. Hij was hier nog maar net gepasseerd, geen twijfel mogelijk. 'Die kant op!' wees ze. Maar ze kwamen nauwelijks vooruit. Haar welpen hadden nog nooit zo'n lange afstand gelegd en algauw klaagden ze allebei dat ze honger hadden. Met een steek besefte Suki dat ze voedsel moest vinden voor haar jongen, en snel ook. Ze herinnerde zich een bosje dichte doornstruiken waar zij en Kara soms gespeeld hadden. Daar liet ze haar welpen achter om te gaan jagen. 'Blijf hier, welpjes', bezwoer ze hen. 'Verroer je niet.' Ze verwijderde zich in het licht van de ondergaande zon en spitste haar oren. Ze was niet alleen bedacht op mogelijke prooien, maar ook op enig teken van hyena's of de leeuwinnen van haar vorige troep. Gelukkig waren die nergens te bekennen. Het duurde niet lang of ze ontdekte een wrattenzwijn in een smalle geul. Behoedzaam sloop ze ernaartoe door het hoge gras. Ze liet zich ineenzakken, wiegde met haar flanken en sloeg toe. Het wrattenzwijn had slechts de tijd om kort te knorren voor Suki hem tegen de grond drukte en zijn keel doorbeet. Het was een mollig exemplaar; hieraan zouden zowel zij als haar welpen genoeg hebben. Gevecht op de Troeprots Met hernieuwde energie vervolgden Suki en haar welpen hun tocht, terwijl de zon opging. Naarmate ze vorderden, begon ze zich steeds ongeruster te maken over Titus. Wat als hij al bij de Troeprots was aangekomen? Wat als hij al gedood was? Maar op een gegeven punt rook ze zijn geur, en die was vers. Hij was hier nog maar net langsgekomen. Met iets van hoop vervolgde Suki haar weg, tot ze een lage heuvel bereikte. Eens ze de heuvel op was geklommen, kon ze een groter gebied overzien. In de verte zag ze de Troeprots al hoog boven het landschap uittorenen. In de vlakte die haar nog van haar oude thuis scheidde, liep haar partner rond. Maar waar? Opeens zag ze hem op een behoorlijk afstandje, maar niet onbereikbaar. 'Titus!' riep ze. 'Titus!' Maar de grote mannetjesleeuw scheen haar niet te horen. Met een grimmig gezicht liep hij verder. Suki slikte. Ze had gehoopt dat ze hem zou kunnen tegenhouden voor hij zichzelf echt in gevaar zou brengen. Nu was het daarvoor te laat. Met stijve passen en een vastberaden blik liep Titus recht op de grote rotsheuvel af. Boven zag hij verschillende leeuwen liggen, twee volwassen mannetjes en twee leeuwinnen. Alle andere leeuwen waren waarschijnlijk nog op jacht. Die kan ik wel aan, hield hij zichzelf voor. Hij gooide zijn kop achterover en begon uitdagend te brullen. Meteen richtten de twee doezelende mannetjes hun kop op en keken op hem neer, met opgetrokken lippen. Zonder aarzelen begon Titus de rits te beklimmen, meter voor meter, tot hij recht voor de twee leiders stond. Donker en Bot stonden naast elkaar en keken hem vernietigend aan. 'Wel, wel', zei Donker schamper. 'Niet meer op zoek naar je vermiste welpen?' Titus liet een heus gebrul van woede horen. 'Daar zul je nog heel erg spijt van krijgen!' Zijn vijanden kromden hun rug en ontblootten hun tanden, toen een van de leeuwinnen opeens 'Suki!' uitriep. En inderdaad, daar kwam Suki de rots opklimmen. Tussen haar poten hield ze twee kleine welpen. 'Suki!' riep Titus uit. 'Maak dat je hier wegkomt!' De twee leeuwinnen liepen op zijn partner af en wreven met hun koppen tegen de hare. 'Kara! Moeder! riep de jonge leeuwin verheugd uit. 'Wat een ontroerende familiereünie', spotte Bot. 'Maar wij hebben ook een nieuwe bondgenoot.' Bij die woorden kwam een jonge mannetjesleeuw in zicht. Hij zag er heel anders uit dan de jonge leeuw die Suki altijd had gekend, maar zijn arrogante gezicht was als vanouds. 'Vlek!' riep Suki uit. 'Je komt ons helpen!' Maar Vlek ontblootte zijn tanden in een grauw. 'Ik heb me bij Donker en Bot aangesloten', sneerde hij. 'Jij bent nu net zo een grote vijand voor mij als je partner.' Suki deinsde verschrikt terug, met haar angstig miauwende welpen tussen haar poten. De drie heersers gromden en kwamen dichterbij. Misava stelde zich verdedigend voor haar dochter op, met Kara vlak naast zich. Maar toen drong Titus naar voren en gromde: 'Vecht met mij, als je durft.' Bot likte zijn lippen en liet zijn tanden even zien. 'Met alle plezier.' De twee leeuwen schoten op elkaar af, steigerden en botsten met een duizelingwekkende klap tegen elkaar op. Meteen wankelde Titus door de kracht van de aanval, maar hij herstelde zich snel. Hij haalde zijn klauwen over Bots neus, waarbij die even terugdeinsde. Vervolgens schoot Bot op volle kracht vooruit en gaf Titus een stoot tegen de flank, waardoor de oudere leeuw steeds dichter naar de rand toe schoof. 'Nee!' gilde Suki. Veilig? Met een vlugge sprong was Suki al bij Bot. Als een razende begon ze hem in zijn staart en zijn achterste flanken te bijten. Grauwend draaide hij zich naar haar om, zodat Titus de kans kreeg om zich te herstellen. Nu was het de oude leeuw die in de aanval ging. Hij rolde Bot om totdat die met zijn achterlijf vlak bij de rand stond. Een klap tegen zijn snuit deed Bot naar achteren wankelen en een van zijn achterpoten hing al over de rand. 'Red me, Donker!' riep hij. 'Red me!' Donker probeerde zijn makker te hulp te schieten, maar werd door de woedende leeuwinnen tegengehouden. Vlek spuugde van ergernis. 'Jij hebt mijn welpen gedood', gromde Titus, voor hij de bange Bot een klap gaf, waardoor die in een ijltempo naar beneden begon te tuimelen. Zijn lichaam botste zwaar tegen de rotswand, rolde nog een afstand omlaag en raakte toen de grond, waar hij stil bleef liggen. 'Genoeg!' brulde Donker. 'Op afstand blijven, Vlek', voegde hij eraan toe tegen de jonge leeuw. Tegen Titus gromde hij: 'Ga! We zullen jullie territorium niet meer binnenvallen zolang jullie wegblijven.' Suki bleef even stil staan. Ze had voorkomen dat haar partner gedood werd, maar wat moest ze nu doen? Ze kon toch niet terug naar haar oude troep, of wel? 'O, Suki', murmelde Misava zachtjes. Ze wreed met haar kop langs Suki's wang, gevolgd door Kara. Suki sloot haar ogen en liet zich even gekoesterd en veilig voelen. 'Als je troep aan de overkant us, dan is je troep aan de overkant', besloot Misava met vaste stem. 'Maar kom dan wel wat vaker naar de rivier', voegde Kara eraan toe. Ze boog zich naar Regula en Rura, die met grote ogen naar haar opkeken. 'Ik zou deze twee heel graag nog eens terugzien.' Suki gaf haar zus een liefdevolle lik. 'Dat zul je ook. Beloofd.' Het ritueel ging nog eventjes door, tot Titus merkte dat Donker ongeduldig begon te worden. Vlug ging hij naar Suki toen en mompelde: 'We moeten vertrekken.' Alsof ze uit een droom werd gewekt, richtte Suki haar kop op. 'Tot ziens, moeder en zus. Ik zal jullie gauw weerzien, dat beloof ik.' Na nog een laatste lik namen zij en Titus de welpen mee de Troeprots af. Suki's troep Met haar welpen om haar heen klauterend keek Suki uit over de savanne. Dit gebied was nog steeds zoals in de tijd dat ze een welp was: droog, heet, met minder prooi en veel minder water dan in haar oude thuis. Maar toch wisten zij en de andere leeuwen hier te overleven. Haar welpen werden met de dag sterker, en ze keek vol trots toe hoe ze hun vaardigheden ontwikkelden. Ze had er heel lang aan getwijfeld of ze wel de juiste keuzes had gemaakt, maar nu wist ze zeker dat ze het bij het rechte eind had gehad. Ook al was dit een meedogenloze en wrede omgevingen, dit was haar thuis, en haar troep was hier. thumb|292px Categorie:Suki's troep Categorie:Suki's troep: klad Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: klad Categorie:Klad: per verhaal Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken